The surface of a silicon wafer used as a component of a semiconductor device, etc., is generally polished to a high quality mirror finish via a lapping step (rough polishing step) and a polishing step (precision polishing step). The polishing step typically comprises a preliminary polishing step and a final polishing step. As the polishing method in the polishing step, chemical mechanical polishing is known, where a water-soluble polymer typified by cellulose derivatives, etc., is included in the polishing liquid. In this method, the water-soluble polymer is adsorbed on and released from the abrasive and silicon wafer, thereby contributing to reduce defects and haze in polished surface. As a technical literature related to silicon wafer polishing compositions, for instance, Patent Document 1 is cited. Patent Document 2 is a technical literature about a polish used for polishing silicon oxide.